Uncovering The Truth
by xXze forkheadzXx
Summary: Well, I'm in my 5th yr at hogwarts, and over the holidays, boys could say I 'developed'. Now they won't leave me alone. Particuarly the 'oh so glorious Boy Who Lived'. Now everything he did is commin back to haunt me. Sucky summary... MOO!


Chapter one: How it all started.

"Miss Lee!"

My head snapped up. I was in class, and with the look McGonagall was giving me, it looked like I fell asleep… again!!

"Miss Lee, if you don't stop sleeping in class then I will have put you in remedial transfiguration!" McGonagall said exasperated. As you see this not the first time I've fallen asleep in class.

"Miss, it's not my fault!" I protested. "I get homework every night, and I have training every second night and detention with that Umbrige woman for a whole week! I need rest, and I can't help it if I just fell a sleep in your class, it's really fun, and I enjoy transfiguration, miss it's just that I have a full week!"

"Mollie," McGonagall said more sternly now. "It's not my fault you have a full timetable and you are in detention every night, this is an important year for you all, and this is an important subject. O.W.L.s is coming up and I don't appreciate people falling asleep in my class!" McGonagall told the class, still staring at me.

I grimaced under her stare and tried to pay attention as she went on about banishing rabbits and turning hedgehogs into pin cushions.

Luck seemed to be on my side that afternoon. I'd almost fell asleep once again, but the bell sent out a sharp warning to me. I was saved from another after school detention!

But, of course, knowing me, my luck then changed again…

"Hey twin." A drawling voice rang out in the entrance hall just as I was going down to training. I quickened my pace, realizing who it was.

"Hey wait up, I want to know what happened with you and Potter yesterday!" I stopped dead in my tracks. How did he know?

"How the hell do you know Draco?" I snarled, my fist clenched.

He froze. "Don't call me that," he said in a deadly whisper.

"What? Draco?" I said in mock concern

His face whitened.

"Why don't you like the name our parents gave you?" I asked smugly. "I wouldn't either, but I can't complain! Gotta run bro, talk later," I said walking out laughing snidely.

"What did you and Potter get up to last night in the private bathroom attached to prefect's bathroom?" Malfoy shouted as I left the hall behind me.

_Crap. _I thought._ How the hell did he find out? _I gasped._ May be they found the thing. That dreaded thing in the bin. Or maybe he put it down the drain, then it blocked the drain then… then….?_

"Miss Lee! Are you listening to what I'm saying?" my quiddich captain, Montague snapped at me.

"Sorry my mind was somewhere else. What do you want me to do?" I asked, my head still filled with Malfoy's taunt.

"I was asking where the hell your brother Malfoy is! It's weird, 'cause you are the most disliked out of the two of you but you're always the smarter one!"

"Is that a compliment or and insult?" I asked coldly.

"What do you think!" he grinned at me.

"Are you gonna go catch that snitch or am I gonna have to kick your arse on to that fire bolt?" he said cheekily.

I straddled my broom and kicked of hard, hovering just out of reach.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked disgusted.

Montague has a little thing for me. Yeah, maybe I am pretty. I have above the shoulder blonde hair with deep blue eyes, outlined with black eyeliner, I'm skinny, and I have medium breast, but I'm not what he is looking for! He knows that, and maybe that's why he gives me such a hard time.

He glared at me, and then kicked of hard, soaring straight for me; I screamed and shot through the rest of the team, with him trailing close behind. I looked behind and saw him fall behind then stop, fear was etched into his face. I frowned. It looked like he was screaming at me. I shrugged carelessly and faced the front. I didn't see much, just a big blank thing in my way. I let out a short scream, then wham…

I hit the wall of the pitch a fell un-conscious through the air.

(Montague)

_I saw the whole thing,. I was chasing her around, just playing with her. The only reason I stopped is because she was heading straight for the wall. I thought she would stop but she didn't, and she ploughed right into it. As she fell I dived to the ground and managed to stop her from hitting the ground at full speed, other wise she would have died. it was the scarcest thing I have ever seen, and trust me, I've seen scary._

I woke up in the hospital wing to whispering, scared voices. Feeling groggy, I rolled over and moved to sit up. The voices stopped, and I sensed that they were all watching me.

'Uh,' I moaned. "'My head hurts, what happened?"

"You flew into the wall when flying." I opened my eyes at the speaker.

It was Harry. I was still furious with him from a few nights ago.

"How long was out for?" I asked confused.

"3 days. I was freaking scared Miss Lee," I subtly gaped to myself. 3 days?! How stupid was I?! And how could I honestly have missed that wall?! I could have easily been killed!

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Harry asked, pale faced.

"You know why," I said quietly. "Because of that night in the prefects' bathroom." My voice rose to a small yell. Other observers of my awakening started to scurry away, not wanting to get involved in this. "I hate you! I hate you for doing that to me!" I was now fully yelling. "Just leave me and my body ALONE!" I screamed the last part out in fear and frustration. I was breathing heavily, that one small explosion had taken a lot out of me. I felt light headed and dizzy.

"Mollie," he whispered. "Miss Lee." He moved in closer. "What did I do? You wanted it. You asked for it."

His head leaned down in closer to mine. His warm breath was stale and repulsive on my neck, as if he hadn't brushed in three days. Had he stayed by my side this whole time? My heart beat was racing way faster than a million miles an hour. What was he going to do? I felt terrified!

A/N: sorry it's a bit short it's my first fanfic I hope you like! Chapter 2 commencing now! Please review and tell me if I need to do more or tell me if you like it? Bibi enjoy!D

P.S. I would like to give many many many many thanks to Erin, the most incredibly awesome, amazing, genius person on the face of this planet, and several other planets, for editing this story, helping me with the grammar, and just shit in general. Without her this story wouldn't be nearly as good. Erin, you're the most awesomest person I ever have or will meet. ERIN ROX!!


End file.
